I did it all for you
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Old. Ledge. Edge would do anything for Lita is she asked, and even if she didn't. He did it all for her. Adam/Amy. Mentions Morr/Melina R


I Did It All for You

Characters: Surprise, Surprise, Melina, Johnny nitro, Joey mercury and Vince McMahon

Rated: PG

Disowner ship: I own nothing but the idea

Content: Language, M/F Relationships and fluffiness

Summery: A certain someone quits his job at WWE for the woman he loves.

Notes: Lita is in TNA.

"Are you sure you really wanna do this?" Melina asked as the man paced the floor outside the boss's office. "Yeah" he replied stopping short to look at Mel. "If you do this, you do realize you may not get another chance" Johnny nitro said trying to change his friends mind. "Like I care" he sneered as he continued to pace the floor waiting. "Come on man, you can't do this" Joey Mercury argued "do you know how long it took me just to get where I am?" He smirked while raising an eye brow. "And your point is?"

"So you're really gonna do this huh?" Melina asked not believing for one second that he'd really do it. "Yep but don't worry I got a back up plan" he winked. Finally, not wanting to wait anymore, he walked over to his boss's door and ripped it open.

"HEY JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Vince McMahon Yelled from his desk as he covered the receiver of his cell phone. He ignored Vince's comment, leaning over the Hugh mahogany desk; getting in Vince's face so they were eye-to-eye.

"I think you should call whoever you're talking to back later because what I have to say is important." He smirked, his eyes never wavering as Vince glared angrily at him.

"Uh listen I'll call you back later, john" Vince growled into his cell phone. There was a faint voice saying 'ok' on the other line. Vince hung his cell up. "What the hell do you want?" he growled obviously pissed off at having to end his talk with John Cena too early. The man smirked.

"Well Vince, I want a Million Dollars" He smiled "Na actually I came here to say that I quit." Vince burst out laughing. "You can't be serious" The man looked at Vince like he was crazy. "Oh but I am serious Vince, I quit"

"You Can't Quit!" Vince yelled enraged, he slammed his fist down on his desk. "Why not!" he looked at Vince. "Because dammit you have a contract, and if you do; you son of a bitch I'll sue you for every penny you have!" Vince yelled in anger as the man walked up to him and flipped him off. "Sue me then because I just did!" He sneered flipping him the double bird then walking out the door. Vince angrily in his office.

At the sound of Vince's office door opening, the three M-N-M members looked up to see him coming out smiling happily. "So how'd it go?" Johnny asked as they walked to the elevator. Joey pushed the button for the lobby. "It went great" he beamed; went it came they all stepped in. Melina looked at him. "So what's this 'great back up plan you have?"

He smiled "You'll have to wait and see" They all stepped out and went in separate directions.

T-N-A on Thursday night.

"So we've all been hearing that we're getting a new guy" the commenter boomed over the TV. "Yeah and he makes his supposed debut here tonight!"

Christian Cage walked out with his TNA World Title on his shoulder. His problem solver Tyson Tomko Walked behind him. He climbed in the ring and got a microphone.

"You may as well call me the best" He started "because I have beaten every opponent you put in my way. So For Bound for Glory I'll issue an open challenge, to anybody in the back. Anybody in the back who thinks they can beat Captain Charisma. So come on out!" Nobody came out.

"See they're scared, I strike fear in-" He was interrupted by someone's theme starting. Tyson got ready to fight as someone came running down to the ring wielding a chair. He slammed it to Tyson's head, knocking him out of the ring. Next he chased Christian out of the ring. Christian grabbed his title and ran followed by Tyson.

"OH MY GOD! CAN YOU BELIEVE WHO THE NEW SUPERSTAR IS"

"I'M HAVING TROUBLE BELIEVING THIS MYSELF"

The fans began to chant the new superstar's name as he climbed the turnbuckle and rubbed both hands across his waist, motioning he would be the next TNA Champion.

"By God He's answered cage's challenge at Bound for Glory!" "Yes that'll be a hell of a match"

He walked to the back, Where Christian stood. They hugged. "Finally I was waiting to see if you'd follow, finally the sexy beast has come to TNA!" He laughed. "Vince has got to be pissing himself right now" Joey Mercury walked over. "So you followed us both to TNA" he said motioning to himself and Christian.

He shook his head. "Na-" He started before Tyson cut him off. "Someone's here to see you" with that said, he stepped aside to let a certain red head walk by. "Okay come on people give them some room" Joey smirked as everyone followed him. "Now if only I can get Johnny and Mel to come to TNA as well" he winked.

"So it's true huh?" she asked looking at him in a shy way.

"Yep all of it, true" he smiled "I quit my job at WWE and got one here at TNA, I mean Vince was gonna have me jobbing to Orton at wrestle Mania in the money in the bank ladder match" he explained as he took her hand in his. "Let's go somewhere quiet" He offered and she nodded. They went in to his locker room and sat down on the couch.

"So that's the only reason you came to TNA?" she asked with hope in her eyes. He grinned and bit his bottom lip. "Nope" He grinned wider. "Other reasons?" she asked knowing he was teasing her. "Yep You" He replied as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

After breaking the kiss that seemed to go on forever, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I couldn't keep my focus without you there, I needed you and all the shows and house shows were killing me." He kissed her hand again, this time he slid down to one knee and kissed her ring finger. He pulled a ring box from behind him; opened it and pulled the ring out. "I Love you, I need you and I can't live without you. You're like the air in my lungs because without you I'm not breathing. So will you marry me?" he asked as tears slid down the woman's face.

Too chocked up to talk she nodded her head 'yes' as he slid the ring on her finger. He stood up pulling her with him. "I love you Amy Dumas" He whispered as he leaned down to kiss his fiancée. She kissed him back with passion. When they broke apart, she finally had the strength to say the words. "I Love You Too and I Always Will Adam Copeland". He smiled and hugged her close whispering the words "I did it all for you".

~Finished


End file.
